The new cultivar is the result of a chance discovery in a commercial nursery in Highfields, Queensland, Australia. The inventors, John Gray and Sylvia Gray, citizens of Australia, discovered the new variety as a single whole plant mutation of the parent variety, a floribunda type Rosa hybrid, ‘CHEWfragbabe’, unpatented in the United States. The discovery was made October , 2009.
After selecting the new cultivar, asexual reproduction of ‘GRAsuper’ was first performed in the same commercial nursery by vegetative cuttings March 2010. ‘GRAsuper’ has since produced two generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.